The present invention relates to the technical field of remote controls for heavy construction machines, particularly remote controls of the electrohydraulic type.
The invention relates more specifically to remote controls intended to control one or more receivers, particularly users of pressurized fluid, from a handle manipulated by the operator in order to transmit a control signal to said hydraulic receivers.
The remote controls customarily encountered on heavy construction machinery comprise:                a body which comprises at least one cavity running between an open end opening onto at least a top face of the body and a bottom at the opposite end to the open end,        at least one first pushrod which runs between a head end and a foot end, which is mounted to slide back and forth in said at least one cavity of the body in an axial direction between a rest position and a depressed position, and which is intended to control at least a first receiver external to the remote control, and        a handle which comprises a transverse skirt and which is mounted to pivot with respect to the body opposite the top face of said body to control the back and forth movement of said first pushrod, the skirt simply resting against the head end of said pushrod, and the axis of the handle making a variable acute angle with the axis of the pushrod.        
Even though such remote controls allow the movements of receivers to be controlled satisfactorily, they do require numerous component parts in as much as they have to have several pushrods each equipped with detection means to detect the position occupied by each of the pushrods between their rest position and their depressed position. The cost of such remote controls is therefore high and their reliability may be adversely affected by one of the numerous component parts.